I'll Shine For You
by sshaw101
Summary: "Here I am, once again". Those were the five words that started her career. Though it wasn't always easy, Tori is now an international pop star. My ending to Victorious from Tori's POV.


**So here I am with my Victorious ending. I really wanted to get this done Saturday (it's still is somewhere, but not here). The 9th is also Avan Jogia's birthday so happy birthday to him! To my faithful readers who wanna know what's going on with my other stories, I'm trying. I got my report card today and I'm 9th this year and 10th overall. It's tough to maintain that, but I'm trying to do stuff at night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Victorious is over now. I almost broke down when my grandma asked if it was on tonight. It just hurts so bad.**

* * *

**(Hollywood Arts Graduation: 2014)**

Helen's done with her speech. There's only one thing left now: diplomas.

"Braden Bailey...Meredith Bailey...Jessica Baxter...Sherman Berman...Ryder Daniels...Andre Harris..."

There's Andre. I can't believe we're graduating. It feels like just yesterday he came to my house to work on Make It Shine with Trina.

"Gabriella Hernandez...Posey Holmes...Gilbert Jebo...Pepper Klein-Vidal...Sherry Mays...Eli McAlister...Georgie McGee...Beckett Oliver..."

Oh Beck. I still can't believe I spilled coffee on you. I wonder what things would be like if I wasn't so clumsy sometimes.

"Patricia Parker...the Quartet...Gwen Resendez...Fran Reynolds...Damian Ryan...Robert Shapiro and Rex Powers..."

A puppet's gotta graduate high school too, ya know. I'm glad Robbie isn't so attached to Rex anymore. He's much better just being himself.

"Brady Shaw...Elise Shipp...Burf Solomon...Caterina Valentine...Sinijn Van Cleef..."

Typical Cat, skipping across the stage. And Sinj, wouldn't be the same without his crazy bush of a head. Wow, I'm next, then it's Jade. I'm so glad we could work things out. She looks really pretty today without the colored stress in her hair.

"Tori Vega...Jadelyn West...Jessica Wolfe...I present to you the Hollywood Arts class of 2014." We made it, we really made it.

The audience erupted into a giant applause and all the graduates took their caps off and proceeded to throw them into the air. They had made it, each and every one of them. Sure it was hard at times. There were triumphs and failures, relationships and heartbreaks, good times and bad, but they had made it through all that. The only thing to worry about now was the future.

{_After graduation, Andre helped Tori made a demo tape. She would go to college during the day and at night, go to various venues or parties and perform. It was tough those first few years, but her hard work paid off. After running into Andre, they reconnected and became a popular duo. Shawn Quincy, remembering Tori and Andre from years ago, loved them together and signed them. Everything as finally fallen into place_.}

* * *

**(May 2024)**

Yo yo yo Slappers, it's me coming to you live from . As you probably know, I'm Tori Vega and I was a student here at Hollywood Arts. As you've probably also heard, I will be returning to HA to be your guest speaker at the end of year assembly next week. To prepare and lead into that, I've got a list of questions that you guys sent into me. Believe me, your time at HA will go by in a flash, so cherish all those moments. Now, let's begin.

* * *

**[I wanna be an actress/pop star when I'm older. Do you have any advice for people like me? -Music_Andre_7]**

Not many people come out of Hollywood Arts and are immediately successful. You must always work and strive toward your goal, whatever it may be. Never give up no matter what. All your hard work will pay off, and when it does, the feeling is unexplainable. I've watched you guy's videos and you're all amazingly talented. I look forward to seeing many of you alongside me as fellow artists in the future. I happen to know many people who made it, and many who didn't. I can say all of my friends did, but I guess we're just a lucky group. Somehow we all became successful and had jobs that intersected each other.

* * *

**[Who were your friends while you were at Hollywood Arts? Describe them. -ToriVegaRocks123]**

My main friends were: Andre Harris, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, and Robbie Shapiro, plus Sinjin Van Cleef and my sister, Trina, sometimes.

I cannot thank Andre enough. If it wasn't for him, I'd be nowhere near where I am today. "You're not normal either. I've seen what you can do on stage. You're special. You're fantastic. You belong at this school." He convinced me to stay and now we're engaged to be married. He was my best friend all throughout high school, is still now, and always will be. I think working together just made us stronger. We, of course, fight sometimes, but we work things out and do what we have to do to resolve everything. I definitely could not ask for a better person to marry and be my best friend.

_{One night while at a party, Tori ran into Andre. He was just starting to emerge on the music scene and was a hot topic. They got taking and reminisced about old times at Hollywood Arts, singing duets together. Andre was in the process of signing a record deal, and was able to get Tori in on it. During this time, they became a couple, and, after a year and a half of dating, Andre proposed. Andre and Tori reconnected with their good friend Robbie, after he was hired to help Andre with his new album. Everything was on par and he couldn't be happier.}_

"'Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?' Those were the first words that Jade West (now Oliver) said to me. I can't say we're best friends, but we are definitely a lot closer than we were back then. We've had our ups and downs, but some of my favorite memories include her. We'll always be frenemies and fight about stupid stuff, but it just wouldn't be the same any other way.

_{Jade and Beck had gone strong all through the rest of high school, plus college. They bought an apartment together and settled into a schedule. Marriage had been brought up many times, and usually ended with an indecisive answer. They wanted it more than anything in life, but both were afraid that things may not work out. Beck finally sucked it up and proposed. Jade agreed, and they were married a year later. They then focused their lives on their careers. Jade went to auditions, and in her spare time, wrote plays. She received many movie and TV roles. She starred on Broadway for six months, alongside her husband, and even had her writing picked up, and even sang from time to time. For a girl who was nervous about being replaced by the "new girl" in high school, she made out pretty well.}_

The first time I met Beck Oliver, I spilled his coffee on him. I have to admit, I had a crush on him for a few months when I first met him (please don't kill me Jade) but now, he's like my brother. He never fails to make me laugh and has helped me through so many struggles.

_{Beck and Jade never broke up again after getting back together at the Full Moon Jam. They fought, but had learned to talk things through and had definitely matured in their time apart. He, along with Jade, moved into an apartment, and moved the RV to his uncle's house for storage. Beck proposed to Jade with black roses and candles. He must've done something right because they were married a year later. Beck was cast in a big movie about six months into his marriage. He starred on Broadway with his wife, and also was the main character in her highly praised movie "A Heart That's Wearing Away" opposite their old friend Cat. Life was good and Beck had found his groove.}_

When you say Cat Valentine, "red velvet cupcakes" are the words that come to my head. Her hair is still as red as it was the day I met her. She's definitely unique with the way she thinks. High school was filled with her crazy stories about her brother and other things from her point of view. I'd like to say we were pretty close back then. Jade and I weren't always the most civil, but Cat and I, we'd have sleepovers and go to the movies or mall. Jade also wasn't fond of many things teenage girls did, so I do them with Cat.

_{After graduation, Cat wasn't sure what to do. Should she go to college? Should she try to make a name for herself? Should she be a singer, a dancer, a makeup artist, a designer, an actress? The possibilities were endless. She talked to Robbie and he thought college would be the best option. Not everyone makes it, so they should have something strong to fall back on, like a backup plan. Cat, however, did make it. She worked on Broadway, either in plays or for them as a makeup artist. She was cast in her best friend's movie as the leading lady, being the only one Jade would let kiss Beck. Cat was no longer the girl everyone saw as ditzy and out there, but as the one that was unique, and in turn, a star.}_

Next is Robbie Shapiro (and Rex back then). I'm so glad he got rid of that puppet. As much of a great ventriloquist as he was, Robbie is an even better musician. Back in high school, Robbie was always the nerdy kid, but now, he's quite famous, which I can truly say shocked everyone. But no matter how old we get, or where our lives take us, he'll always be the goofy kid with glasses, a fro, and a puppet.

_{Education had always been important to Robbie, so when Cat asked for his opinion, he answered college in a heartbeat. Robbie had always had a crush on Cat, even before she kissed home to prove her point. Now, out of high school and officially an adult, Robbie knew the time was right to make his move. Valentine's Day afternoon, Robbie surprised Cat with a giant red velvet cupcake. Written in chocolate was: "Tonight. Seven o'clock. Dinner. You and me." She responded by tackling Robbie with a hug and continued to talk about it the rest of the day. That night, they became official and have been that way ever since. While Cat was out living her dreams, Robbie wrote. He took advantage of his time alone and put all his thoughts and feelings into songs. Cat found them one day, and submitted them to a few people she knew. She was able to keep the whole thing a secret, and Robbie got a surprise call from Shawn Quincy, who she had met on opening night. Mr. Quincy loved the songs and offered Robbie a record deal. Call him crazy, but he turned it down. He could sing, but was never as talented as his girlfriend. Instead, he was hired as an assistant songwriter for none other than Andre Harris. Robbie really grew up after high school and got everything together. He got the girl, the fame, and was on the fast track to success.}_

Sinjin. Sinjin, Sinjin, Sinjin. A unique name for a unique dude. The kid's locker was decorated with regurgitated food. He definitely was an interesting one. When he wasn't busy stalking Jade, he was doing sometime thought of as weird. As much as he was strange, he really was a great friend. Sinjin sometimes got us into troubles, but also had his times where he helped us all out.

_{Sinjin received a half paid scholarship for stage crew and of course accepted. He was already pretty techy and knew a lot about that side of production, but the program shaped him up and smoothed the rough edges. He was given an internship on Broadway and just happened to be working with three of his old friends. Jade and Beck starred as the leads, and Cat did makeup and helped with costumes. The internship turned into a full time job and Sinjin continued working backstage. He also dabbled with short films, and few became fairly popular. He ran into a Miss Trina Vega, and after talking, they became an item. He was finally victorious. Sinjin wasn't extremely famous, and his relationship was on and off again, but he was doing what he loved, and that's all that mattered to him.}_

I guess I should talk about my sister too, even if she technically wasn't a friend, per say, to me. We had the regular sister relationship. We were also only a year apart, which made things even more of a competition. Like I said in a song Andre and I wrote for her birthweek, she might be crazy, but I love her.

_{After Divertisimo, Trina guest starred on another Spanish series for a few episodes before moving on to more American stuff. Being pretty talented at karate, Trina auditioned for a ninja movie and booked the role. She did a surprisingly fantastic job, and returned for the sequel a few years later. In between, she worked with a voice and dancer coach. They were able to take the bit of talent she had and multiples it. She's not the best performer out there, but Trina had definitely come a long way. She ran into Sinjin and they started going out. Their relationship was bumpy and not very certain all the time, but both were fine with it. Trina wasn't annoying anymore. She wasn't put down and told she had no friends. She was liked and to her, that meant the world.}_

* * *

**[What are your favorite memories from high school? -SinjinLuvsTrina143].**

Well I have tons of memories, some good, some not so much. Being in different plays was fun, and you can't forget about the Full Moon Jam and Kickbacks. I guess one memory that stands out is being in Uptown Downtown by Sophia Michelle. She was in town and decided to come to our production's opening night. Well, Cat had used me as a model for her monster makeup, and let's just say Grisly Glue isn't the same as makeup glue. I ended up making it through almost the whole play before my sister and Cat came back with the solvent (they stopped for Freezy Queen while I looked like a complete freak). Ms. Michelle seemed to like it a lot and understood our "portrayal" of inner beauty. We had a fun time and it's definitely something that's hard to forget. I think the memory which I'll always remember the most is performing an original song I wrote at the Platinum Music Awards. There was s contest and I ended up winning. Then, I kinda talked back to them and they gave it to Jade. She had a change of heart, though, and told me to perform. I'm so thankful that she let me do it. We became better friends after that, even if we were never really too friendly to begin with. It was beyond huge of her to do that, and I guess I can also owe my success to her.

* * *

**[Who are your favorite singers? -CaterinaShapiroRobertValenti ne]**

I really like Ke$ha a lot. Actually, she came to my house one time, no lie. There was this contest by Lichter's Ice Cream. We went through a good fifty gallons trying to find the letters to spell her name. It was difficult to find them all, and we had to invite this little kid who had the last "S" but we did it and she came to our house. It also got Trina off my back about a bet we made when I was six and she was seven. Bruno Mars is pretty cool too. Did you know Andre saw him in the bathroom at the Platinum Music Awards? He didn't make the best impression, but they're cool now. Trey Dirty's got some good beats. He's also a label mate with me. I met him the same day I met Shawn Quincy. Andre had been dating Hope Quincy, his daughter, and we performed at her birthday party. She got hit in the head when there was an earthquake, but everyone else had a wonderful time. Dr. Rhapsody is a great one too. He drives a party bus after his wife took all his money in their divorce. At the time, I still didn't have my license, so after a week of being driven crazy, literally, Cat rented a part bus that she got 80% off. We all sang "5 Fingaz To The Face," his only hit song. I like Fat Biscuit. You know, Beck's old RV used to be his. He used to be fat, hence the name, but lost a ton of weight.

* * *

**[Where were your favorite places hang at school? -BadeForever9]**

For my friends and me, I guess our favorite spot was the Asphalt Cafe, with lunch from Festus of course. We were also big fans of the Blackbox Theater and the janitor's closet in the front hallway. Sikowitz's room and the library from time to time worked too. Many lunches were spent in the Asphalt Cafe discussing various random topics. It's surprising, but I kinda miss Festus and his weird foods. I loved performing in the Blackbox Theater. I have fond memories of there. The janitor's closet was used to settle thing and when we felt sad and needed time alone. The closet doesn't hold as good of memories, but was definitely imperative to my high school experience. The front was always filled with tons of kids dancing and singing, and just general happiness (well most of the time). I had my first detention in the library and it is an experience we'd all like to forget about. One of the only periods we all had together was Improv with Sikowitz, which taught me so much.

* * *

**[Who's your favorite teacher? -MrsSinjin]**

Well that would, of course, be Sikowitz. Yes, I too had Sikowitz as a teacher and he's just as, if not even more, crazy as he was back then. I remember on my first day at Hollywood Arts, I gave him two dollars, thinking he was homeless. Then he came in through the window, and everything just kinda went on from there. He's a different kind of teacher, but a great mentor and friend. Make sure you kids listen to him because the man is very deep if you listen close enough. I've learned many a life lesson from that crazy hippy.

* * *

To end this little webcast, I'm gonna sing an acoustic version of the song that got me into Hollywood Arts. It also got me thought the re-auditions when Principle Ikner left, and I got to sing a mash up of it with the kids from iCarly. They had a very popular web show on SplashFace, if you don't know cause it has been ten years. I find this song very inspirational and just reading the lyrics has gotten me through many tough times. So here it goes. This is "Make It Shine".

Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost  
But now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You'll never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You'll never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done  
That harder times will change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You'll never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Thank you all for watching and sending in great questions. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to talking to you all more at the assembly.

* * *

**(A week later)**

So I'm here today, standing in front of you all because I had a dream, and having a dream is just the beginning.  
Don't ever give up and don't forget to make it shine. Someday, you'll be the one up here talking, and when that time comes, don't you forget about me. When you're in a difficult situation, just remember me and all the things I said today. Thank you.

Everyone gave Tori a standing ovation. It took her back to her graduation and she reminisced. She had come so far in just ten years. Tori and her friends' dreams had all come true. They made it shine and were victorious.

* * *

**For the extra randoms, I just used the people in real life's last names, except Brady and Patricia (Pat). Since Trina is (was) still in school at the end, and is a year ahead of them, I made them graduate the next year (2014 like me!). Yeah, I threw in a few Disney references, but whatever, the message is still the same. It'll be hard these next few weeks, and sad that there's nothing to watch, but I'm not gonna stop writing fanfiction until I run of of ideas (believe me I got tons). I hope you're all doing well and I'm sorry for kinda disappearing this school year. For all of you younger guys, high school's hard, esepcially junior year when you have to work hard for senior year and college. I hope you all enjoyed, and it's after nidnight, so sorry for any mistakes and such. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**-Sami**


End file.
